1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus for providing supply voltage to an external device with a predetermined pin assignment specification to operate when the external device is inserted into or connected to the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a main apparatus can be externally connected to portable peripheral devices to perform other applications or receive/transmit signals. For example, a projector can be externally connected to a portable adapter to receive video signals. However, the peripheral devices usually require additional supply voltage to operate, so that an additional voltage adapter is required to be connected to the peripheral devices for providing supply voltage, decreasing the convenience of portability of the peripheral devices for users.
Thus, an electronic apparatus is desired to provide supply voltage to an external device to operate when the external device is inserted into or connected to the electronic apparatus.